The Fighter lives
by Captain Meowingtins The Second
Summary: AU: Within the black void something sparked, the darkness that swept like the churning waves that caressed her figure. There he was; dancing with the brilliant flames that shimmered like the endless sun, he was her saviour. Conspiracy, love, adventure, entwined within the luscious webs of deviant lies that were about to shake London's core. rewite


Well another story, unsure how it sounds or is; but I wanted to make something different.

* * *

The fighter lives

* * *

How could the world be so black? Bleak as it was shrouded with such miserable mystery, she felt deprived at birth and not knowing so many things actually made it worse, she had no sense of identity or anything that she could relate to, she was alone in this big open world. Perhaps this was her punishment, repenting for things she done previously or someone above didn't particularly like her. It didn't matter, none of it did and this was a normal occurrence, being exposed to such petty ridicule they only knew her name not her story. Another coldness night bellowed through the streets of London, the streets quiet but harbouring the daily drunks that roamed and enticing a few broads with nothing more than pennies, to people like herself that was their own salvage to live. She could have chosen more appealing attire; the protective netting was only intended to appeal to the image of how man perceived her and it was so troublesome.

This had been her life from such an early age, no-one dared to look her in the eye without being disgusted or offering such menacing glances that pierced through her fragile heart. She was just a child, being tossed from her home and being too much of a burden to be fed, it was a miracle she lasted this long but somehow the numbing death seemed more like heaven but she wanted to find meaning. Every day was a battle struggle against her own morals, the world and insufficient wars that kept bothering the quiet street she worked. No-one would ask for such a life nor she did intend to have it, her innocent brown chocolate eyes that twitched for the first time, stirring within the world, she couldn't fathom of the dangers that were looming up ahead, sneakily entwining into her own story.

Her occupation is something never to be admired, if no-one guessed yet, she was a whore or politely putting the across the term, a lap dog for man that could hire her for the lustful night. She couldn't care for this moment, that had passed long ago and this world no longer cared, the meaning she wanted, eluded like the teasing fog that caressed the beach in the glorious morning and only to escape back into nothing. This life was her own; no-one could understand what it's like to survive from the urchin streets she was forced onto, this is where she gained her smarts as an individual and developed into the overall essence that constructed her from this gruelling life. She knew that no-one was kind, no-one was nice and people often portrayed that dazzling front for something in-return, she was pretty worthless unless she could offer something that could suffice to their own desires. It made her sick, they were more warped than she was and they had more than she could ever imagine, she learned to appreciate the small things while they gauged on what was handed to them, not all people lived in luxury.

Her eyes scanned briefly over the concrete and around the alley she was currently residing in, secluding herself from others and the police, they would always be the one to intervene and would never to offer any solutions to her problems or was it her own stubbornness preventing her from having a better life? She sighed, her ponders weren't giving her a rest for the night.

He sighed while wheezing gusts of air that spiralled in wondrous patterns of pure white and churning in subtle waves that formed the pristine white that darted into the air. Another useless job of being put into the sector that was doomed for all eternity, what was he even there for? Nothing but thieves roamed, whores or drunks. Not the scenery he enjoyed nor liked to witness, it almost made him sick as how great cities were built then crumbled down to the ground by inhabitants. He'd rather be somewhere, heck, even hell seemed more appealing, at least he'd be warm but maybe the welcome wouldn't be to warming. He could only deliver a heartless chuckle as his partner abandoned him for fish, they should be doing a job but his greatest love enticed him away, he was lucky that he could take care of himself or he would be dead long ago.

However his latest case wasn't something he could handle so diligently, he was requested to find a broad that was about to inherit a fortune, but people weren't too keen about the idea. The young lass never met the family, she disappeared into thin. She was going to inherit everything and the entire squanders that were built from nothing. It didn't seem fair within his eyes but what about the lass in question? Was she even alive? He doubted the possibility of finding the blonde female, the bright chocolate brown eyes that shimmered with purity, the heart-shaped face that was sculpted out of angels and the soft texture of the skin that was crafted from the finest porcelain, did she exist?

Such a foolish dream, no-one could exist like that, not even in his fantasy he could picture such a perfect woman. The family were blatantly deceiving him on the looks; they didn't even have photo to back up these statements. His luck was getting worse of late, the jobs were demanding and this was the biggest one ever handed to Fairy Tail but they weren't the only ones after the young female. Conspiracy loomed like a shadow, the clouds forming in the disperse known as Phantom lord, sabertooth and Raven tail.

She shivered slightly, the wind nipping more viciously and whipping more forcefully, her dress was becoming tattered under the pressure and threatening to rip under the wind assault. The bodice of the dress was firm, the pink designs that spread fourth along the cloth, so delicately calved with the golden trimmings and the lower half that cascaded down into a river of pure pink, the protective netting underneath. She began to wander out of the secluded alley way, clearly she wasn't going get any customers by hiding what she had to offer, the idea wasn't working. The area was to quiet, nothing chirping or even scurrying around the cold pavement, it was silent as death grasped its victims. The only sound could be heard was the clanging heels that resounded out like an alluring harmony, where was everyone? She crept closer into the street, cautiously shifting herself and trying to be one step ahead of whatever was lurking. Nothing was distinct, the abyss was dominated and lacing the entire area into darkness; nothing ceasing to live.

"Lucy Heartfilia I presume." The voice was chilling as the night that lashed but why did they know that name? She forsaken that name long ago; she was no longer with her family. She was alone but yet why would they know that?

"I'm sorry you have the wrong woman, sorry sir to disappoint." She oozing pronounced with elegance, marked with the venom that coiled around the statement itself. She turned herself around to the direction of the voice but nothing was there but the shadows that concealed whatever loomed inside.

"Come come, I would know such a ravishing woman when I see one. Your resemblance to your mother is uncanny, the perfect reflection of her. Do I still have the wrong woman, dear?" He snaked with such confidence, already planning to drag her into the web of endless lies and despair if she wasn't careful.

"I dislike persistent fellows, not that charming." She retorted, she needed a quick but suffice escape plan. If she could distract him long enough, she could make a run for it.

"Pardon my rudeness, I'm Jose Porla. The current master of Phantom lord and someone you shouldn't provoke little dear." He declared so proudly but he needed a slap for every word that was emitted, it was disgusting.

"Illegal doings, drug use and drug productions. Also known for black mailing nearly everyone and known for the scandals that your little company stands for. "She spat with little effort, she heard every rumour that floated into her district and that flaunted every detail, it wasn't that hard to understand of how the world operated.

"OI happy, where are you?" That damn cat ran off somewhere, they were meant to be partners but somehow fish ranked higher than their friendship did. He could hear the distinct ramblings of voice combating one another, swords clashing with such might but yet one was more subtle, refined with softness that was equally as fierce. He followed the tunes that were graceful enough to reveal themselves to him, but he kept quiet. The voices kept getting louder, being more forceful with the flowing sentences; brimming with such tension it rippled the peaceful atmosphere of London.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw next, arching himself out the corner. She was absolutely beautiful, the endless golden curls that aligned around her shoulders, framing her face so sophisticatedly. The chocolate brown eyes trickled like melted chocolate, wide as the endless ocean but shaped like majestic pearls. He shook himself; get a hold of yourself Natsu. He looked like some stricken love puppy; this wasn't his business, whatever was happening there, belonged there.

That was and till he heard the famous line, 'Lucy Heartfilia' He nearly choked when he heard those lines, it couldn't be that simple that he found the woman within two weeks. Lady Luck herself wasn't that kind to bless him with such fate or grant him with a valiant gift. The little lady was a feisty one, he honed his onyx coloured orbs; she was indeed the splitting image of the woman he had met but possessing much more charm that he liked.

He watched the scene unfold, 'Jose?' This wasn't good, he needed to act fast and the situation was becoming sparser. One wrong move, he could end up dead; this wasn't a child's game. Jose was known as someone who was deadly, money had shaped him into a being of great power and he wanted more riches.

"My, My. You're quite the smart one aren't you but wouldn't you like a better life? I could provide everything you have ever wanted, if not. I'd have to break you; we wouldn't want that now would we?" He was playing both ends, not the smartest idea when persuading someone but he was hoping snidely that'd be enough for an easy retrieval.

She giggled, it was so uncontrollable and this guy was perfect to be a comedian. She clutched her chest at the glander he was proposing, a better life? Oh that was the funniest line ever, it probably wasn't funny but somehow, this was the highlight of her miserable day. "You can't break something that has already been broken; I have no dignity, wealth or my own name. What could you possibly mean to break? My spirit? That died long ago. As for your petty offer; I refuse. I've never had a home, a family nor anything else. I've earned everything in my own right and shall do so; I don't need your offer and I suggest you leave me alone, feeble old man."

This was the daughter of prestigious Heartfilia family? He wouldn't have ever guessed. She was inspiring yes but her mouth didn't match the name she wore or received at birth. She didn't seem like the sort of person that was born of noble blood but instead she was much fierce. It did worry him slightly when she proclaimed that she didn't have a family or any wealth, did her family forsake her? That could be possibility considering the odd request to find the next heir. She could of chose her words a little better; the ticking time bomb was about to explode and he needed to save the girl, before she dived in too deep or got suffocated by her own words.

Natsu sighed to himself, he wasn't looking forward to playing the act of the hero nor being the dashing knight, just wasn't his scene, however he couldn't ignore the cries of the damsel in distress. He firmly planted his right foot forward around the corner, bracing himself for the impact and slowly preparing his conscious state for the ready battle. As the suspense thickened within the air, he darted out in the open without hesitating; he was going to regret this later.

Before she could continue with her speech, wanting to piss off the old man even more and do something worthwhile with the seconds that tickled. She had no doubt this was her end; she felt the numbing cold rise up, it was certain she was either going to be dead or kidnapped, for whatever reason she wasn't aware of. The wind literally whipped, crackled as she felt something clutch around her waist, he was so fast, she couldn't see. The vivid images that tried to cluster together couldn't even fathom of what happened her, it was such a blur. "I'm borrowing her for a while; I'm not giving her back." Such a playful voice mused as the old man violently protested but he didn't have time for that, the old coot would carry on his ramblings, each second was precious as water in the dry season. He adjusted his grip, swinging her over his shoulders and offering a cheeky wink to the old man, who said he couldn't have fun?

She couldn't stand this any longer; she was being toyed back and forth. She wasn't a possession, she was far from it. She brought her foot down like heaving the hammer to the fragile nail, thrusting her right foot into whatever she could hit at this point, her aim was quite accurate. He winced, as something connected with his balls, oh he was regretting the decision instantly and the price wasn't worth it. He managed to gain leverage of 20 seconds, gunning around the corner and leaving nothing behind; the stubborn female thwarted his plans to get away quickly.

"Put me down you pervert!" It seemed the hit wasn't adequate enough; his grip only loosened a little and not by much. She was attempting another fatal strike, positioning her heels to a more precise place and hoping to-do more damage, oh the poor lad wasn't going to have sex again. "Wait" He nearly screamed out; letting the female slide from his grasp and gently lowering her body to the floor, he reacted almost like an obedient dog.

"What the hell is going on? I can't do my job in peace!" She clarified, her fingers sweeping along the creased dress that took hours to assemble into the ravishing gown she prepared; men were so inconsiderate.

"Calm down; I just rescued you. Jose is going to catch up; we need to move quickly out of the area. No need to thank me, I was just doing my job, you'd be surprised if knew me." He started to congratulate himself, so vain, Lucy thought to herself. She wasn't having any of this; she sauntered away from the male, leaving him to his idle chit chatter about himself.

He turned himself around, she was gone... was she a friggen ninja? She was just there a second ago. How..? He began to ponder but once again stalling in London wasn't a good idea. He followed the faint scent of strawberry vanilla; this girl was stubborn as a maul. "Stop following me." She hauled her voice out; trying to escape the nightmare that was her life for today and persistent to make it even worse.

He latched himself onto her wrist, curling his fingers around the diminutive circle and clutched with great strength. He trudged forward without a moment's notice, dashing a quickly as someone was about to catch up. "What the hell?" She spurted out, running for her life or it seemed. "We're going to Fairy Tail."

* * *

Thanks for reading Love.

L.H

Dragons desire is almost updated.


End file.
